Electric machines such as alternators typically utilize stators that have a plurality of slots therein within which conductive windings are positioned. Current flowing through the windings during operation of the machine generates magnetic fields that facilitate the machine's conversion of mechanical energy into electrical energy or vice versa. The operation of an electric machine often increases the temperature of the stator. Temperature is a cause of operational concern for electrical machines as it reduces performance during operation and over a longer term reduces machine life. In view hereof, assemblies and methods that tend to reduce operating temperatures of electric machines are well received by the art.